


The Forgotten Star

by KayceeRen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Finger Sucking, Inappropriate Erections, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Characters - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sex, They gonna fuck, for reals, star wars smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayceeRen/pseuds/KayceeRen
Summary: She was a planet hopper, traveling from planet to planet looking for answers to what she was and why she held a power nobody else had.He was Kylo Ren, looking for something that was right in front of him.Kylo Ren/ Original Female character followed by a lot of smut ;)
Relationships: Ben Solo/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. The Forest

_Run_

The voice in her head got louder and louder as she watched the TIE fighters get closer. Their blasters send green bolts of light into the village below. Her feet were planted as she watched them fly past, turning around for another attack. The white snow huts crumbling around her.

 _Why are they here?_ She thought to herself. The First Order had never come to this part of the Galaxy. The snow people who lived here were a peaceful people who lived among the snowy mountains on the planet of Alba Terra. She watched as families gathered their children and tried to run to safety.

She turned to the side and grabbed her staff, tossing it over her shoulder with one hand while the other raised her scarf over the bridge of her nose. This was the first time she had seen the Tie fighters in this part of the galaxy but it was not her first encounter. If they were here, it was for someone or something. They got closer, their blasters heading directly towards her. she watched as the snow in front of her shot up with each blast that hit.

_Run you idiot!_

She jumped out of the way of the blast, landing on her side into the snow, smoke now replacing where her feet once were. Shit. She picked herself up, running towards the forest, praying that the white of her outfit would hide her if not the trees would. No matter how far she ran she could still hear the blasts and the screams from the village. You can help them, she told herself, turn around and help them. She stopped in her tracks as she came to a small clearing where she saw a bright long red light, and sounds that were distantly familiar. A Light saber. She dipped behind a fallen tree, trying to stay out of view in hopes that nobody would see her.

“Where is it?” you heard a mechanic man yell. “Where are you hiding it? I know it’s here, I can sense it!”

The second man chuckled, “Even if I knew where it was I wouldn’t tell you. We’re looking for the same thing you are!” A sharp cracking sound pierce through the trees as the second man screamed in agony. “You're not gonna get anything out of me!”

She lifted her head up over the fallen tree, just enough to see the figures in front of her. She saw a man on his knees facing away from her, caramel skin, with wild untamed brown hair. He wore a thick light brown jacket, a blaster on his waist. She could see the blood dripping from his hand into the soft snow. A large bloody gash on his right arm from where the red saber connected with his skin just moments ago.

The other man who stood in front of him, holding the red blade, she would know him from anywhere. He stuck out among the white snow wearing all black, his cloak resting on top of the bloody snow.

Kylo Ren

As if he heard her, his masked head snapped up in her direction. She gasped and dropped behind the tree she thought was keeping her well hidden.

He saw me, she thought, shit shit shit shit shit.

“You!” she heard the mechanical voice of Kylo Ren yell towards her. She could hear footsteps, crunching the snow underneath them as they made their way towards her. She gripped her staff closer to her center, ready to fight Kylo Ren if she needed. She knew she wouldn't win but she figured she could at least die trying. She took in a few deep breaths, the footsteps getting closer with every exhale.

 _Just do it_ , she told herself, _Just get up and fucking do it-_

Before she could finish she heard the sounds of distant footsteps, fast footsteps. Someone was running, “Jack!” they screamed. The sounds of blasters hit her eardrums. She heard Kylo ren’s lightsaber try to deflect the blasts away. There was so much commotion she couldn’t tell exactly what was going on but she heard the impact of a blast and a deep yell as she covered her ears and tucked her head in between her knees waiting for it to be over. Minutes passed before everything went silent. No footsteps, no blasters, even the sounds of the TIE fighters in the distance had vanished. She lifted her head out from between her knees and listened but everything was silent.

 _Help_ she heard in her head, a voice that wasn't hers. She jumped. What is that?

 _Help,_ it came again. A Deep voice, weak, rang through her mind again. _Help. me._

She pulled herself up off the cold ground, balancing herself on the tree she has been leaning on. She fixed the scarf over her face, pulling it up to just under her eyes, her staff flung over her shoulder once again.

 _Help._ she heard again, but this time it was so much louder, almost as if the person had said it directly into her ear.

 _I'm losing my mind_ , she told herself. _I’m officially losing my mind._

She wiped the snow off her back side with her hand and she chuckled to herself. She was really hearing other people's voices now? Her friends would love to hear about this. She turned around to make her way over the tree when she saw him.

Kylo ren lay bloody in the snow, one hand on his chest.

“Oh shit” she said out loud. She hurled herself over the tree and towards Kylos bloody body. She dropped to her knees by his side and searched his body for any sign that he was still alive, a breath, a word, a movement, anything to let her know she wasn’t standing over the dead body of Kylo Ren. She put her hand on his chest only to be met with a warm wetness. She pulled her hand away to see it was covered in blood. She gasped, at the sight. She figured he must have been hit by the blaster. She knew if she could get to the wound she could try to stop the bleeding but there was no point to that if he was dead.

She quickly put her hands on his helmet, trying to yank it off only to find it wasnt coming off.

“How do you take this stupid thing off!” She yelled, searching the helmet for a clip of some kind, anything to try to get the helmet. Using her fingers she searched the helmet for some sort of release button. “Gotch ya” she said as her middle finger connects with a button on the left side of the mask. Pressing down, she watches the mouth of the mask lift up with a hiss. She grabs onto the helmet tighter and begins to take it off but is stopped by a bloody hand grabbing her wrist.

“Don’t” she hears. She looks down at Kylo confused. The voice, that’s the voice she heard asking for help, but how?

“You,” she says, her wrist still in Kylo’s grasp. “you were in my head!” Kylo didn’t answer, with one last loud breath he dropped his hand from her wrist and onto his chest. the force of the impact causing him to wince in pain. “You’re hurt” she says gently, the last thing she wants to do is upset Kylo Ren, “let me help you.”

With her hands, she slowly sticks her fingers in the wet cloth covering Kylo’s chest, she rips the fabric apart in one quick movement exposing the blaster wound. She takes her staff off her shoulder setting it in the snow next to her and steadies herself knowing what’s going to come next. She unwraps the cloth from around her hand as before placing it above the wound, she takes a deep breath of ice cold air. “This is going to hurt,” she says calmly, she closes her eyes, putting all her energy into the palm of her hand. Even with her eyes closed she could see the light white light that came from her hand onto the open wound. Kylo screams in pain as the light is absorbed into the wound. Kylo’s fists tighten as he tries not to yell. “I’m sorry, I promise it won’t last long.”

Kylo clenched his jaw as the wound began to heal at an inhumanly fast rate, the skin and muscle weaving their way back together. When the wound fully healed she opened her eyes, she watched as Kylo’s body relaxed as the pain subsided. If anyone found out she saved Kylo Ren’s life she would have been the most hated girl in the galaxies.

“Stop right there!” she heard. In shock she jumped back, looking up to find she was surrounded by Stormtroopers, their blasters all pointing at her. “Step away from the commander!” She hesitated, slowly she wrapped her hand back up before putting both in the air and stood up.

“This is a huge misund-“

“Quiet!” one of the storm troopers shouted, “take her in”

Two stormtroopers took steps towards her, blasters lowered to their sides as they handcuffed her. “Please let me go! I was helping him!” she screamed at the storm troopers.

“Shut up” the one to her right snapped as he pushed her forward. She looked behind her and watched four more stormtroopers lift Kylo Ren's still body into a stretcher.

Now was her chance, she can take her chances with the first order or run for it. She knew these woods, she would be able to get away but how long before they found her? After all they think she is the reason their commander is bloody and unconscious.

Run for it

In a swift, almost unseeable move she spins around, grabbing the blaster from the stormtrooper who pushed her. “Listen up,” she says. “you're gonna let me go or I swear to the gods i’m gonna light up this-“ before she could finish her sentence a hard blow was struck to the back of her head, dropping the blaster in pain she fell to her knees, seeing Kylo Ren's bloody hand hang off the stretcher before everything went black


	2. Who are you?

Her eyes fluttered open, the bright lights trying to break through her eyelids. The metal that was underneath her felt like ice pressed to her exposed skin. As she finally came to, the pain in the back of her head brought a flood of memories from the night before. 

The snow. The blood. The Stormtroopers. Saving Kylo Ren’s life, something she was regretting now. 

She tried to push herself up off the metal, realizing her hands were clasped together in thick metal cuffs. She got herself into a sitting position and tried to rip her hands free from the cuffs to no prevail. 

“Dammit!” she screamed. Why did they cuff her, she saved Kylo Ren's life and this is how she is treated? Locked in a cell, hands cuffed and more than likely suffering from a concussion. “Hello!?” she screamed. “is someone gonna tell me what the fuck is going on?!”

The door to the room shot open and she jumped in her seat. Two stormtroopers stood dressed in their white armor in the doorway. As they entered they parted, revealing a smaller looking man with dirty blonde hair. He took a few steps into the room, stopping in the dead center. 

“Glad to see you’re awake,” he said with little emotion.

“Who are you?” She asked. She looked him over. He wore his hair pushed back, a black jacket zipped to the very top, with a chunky black belt around his waist. His loose fitting black pants stopped below the knee and were met by the same shade of tall black boot. 

_ These people really like black _ . She thought to herself. Opposite of the white cloth she found herself wrapped in. The clothes were a gift from the snow people who she had spent the last few months living amongst. 

The man chuckled. Something about him made her uneasy. “I’m General Hux, the important question is who are you and what were you doing in the forest?”

She felt herself getting angry. “I was helping him! You should be thanking me!” she yelled. “If it wasn’t for me your precious commander would be dead so I think instead of cuffing me you should be thanking me” 

General Hux placed his hands together in front of him, looking her up and down. “If the commander didn’t need you I would kill you where you stand,” he seethed, “Now i’m not gonna ask you again, who are you and what were you doing in the forest?” 

“That’s enough General Hux” came the same mechanical voice from the forest. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as she watched General Hux turn to the side to reveal Kylo Ren. He was tall and broad standing in the doorway. He was wearing the same black clothing he had on in the forest minus the blood and the hole from the blaster. Like General Hux, Kylo was in an all black attire. His black jacket had ridges in it, a thicker belt around his waist. He wore the same black shiny pants that disappeared behind his tall boots. “Leave us, I will get what I need from the girl” He said. 

“Commander, I think it’s best I do-“ General Hux was cut off.

Kylo ren snapped his head at General hux, “Leave us or I’ll make you leave,” he barked.

General Hux looked from Kylo to the girl who now sat shaking in the cold metal seat. The cloth that wrapped her hands still covered in blood, Kylo’s blood. General Hux stormed past Kylo, the two stormtroopers following close behind. The door to the cell closed behind them leaving her and Kylo alone. 

Shakily she asked Kylo, “are you going to kill me?” 

Kylo didn’t move. “You’re too much of an asset for me to kill you now.” he says. “What is your name?” She looked at the ground again, not wanting to look up at the man who basically held her life in his black gloved hands. “Look at me when I’m talking to you,” he snapped. 

As if by some invisible force her head was snapped up to meet with him. She choked on her words as they came out. “Nova,” she says quietly, “my name is Nova” 

Kylo takes a step closer, releasing her from his invisible grasp. “What you did in the forest with my wound, how did you do that?” he asks.

“Are you going to keep that thing on the whole time?” she asks, lifting her hands to point to the mask that covered his face. “I’m not answering any more of your questions until I can see who I’m talking to” 

Kylo hesitates and for a minute Nova was worried she went too far. He could kill her with a simple flick of his wrist if he really wanted to. To her surprise, he reached up to his mask, pressing the same button she had hit the night before, with a hiss the front of the mask opened up and Kylo slowly took it off. She was taken back by how normal he looked. He had pale skin and dark eyes, his black hair was wild and curled. He had a scar that ran from his eyebrow and disappeared on his neck behind his black shirt, his lips were red and full. He placed the helmet to the side and looked at her. “Is this better for you?” He asks.

She takes a deep breath and nods, “I can’t explain how I saved your life, I don’t know how I can do it. I’ve had these abilities for as long as I can remember” she picks at the rips on her clothes. “Can you please take these off of me?” she says lifting her arms up towards Kylo. She searched his face for any sort of emotion but he was a book she couldn’t read. 

Kylo looked at her bound hands, “What? you don’t like being tied up?” he smirked. 

She was taken aback, dropping her hands back into her lap, “tied up and interrogated? No.” she says, she lifted her arms back up towards him “I saved your life, if I wanted you dead I would have left you in the woods. these hurt” Kylo crossed his arms and looked at her wrists, the light on the front turning green before they unclipped and fell on to the floor. She rubbed her wrists and brought them into her chest. “Thank you,” she says. 

Kylo watched her from his spot in the room as she rubbed the pain away from her wrists. She wore a white hood that draped from her head and around her neck. Her white shirt covered her arms and the fabric wrapped around her hand, exposing only her fingers, She wore pants that just barely touched her ankles with flat white boots that just brushed the bottom of her pants. Kylo couldn’t help but wonder why she was wearing something like that on a planet covered in snow. “You have blood on your hand, are you hurt?” he asks, noticing the dark blood that stained her white palms as she brushed her hood off of her head, revealing a long braid of black and silver hair. 

She looked at him puzzled before she saw his gaze was at her hand. Kylo couldn't help but notice how bright and blue her eyes were, they were larger than most humans and had a twinkle to them. Nova shook her head, “No, this is your blood” she says. 

“I’ll have new clothes made up for you-“

“You don’t have to do that,” Nova interjects.

“Don’t interrupt me,” Kylo snaps. “I will not have you roaming around my ship covered in blood and scraps. I’ll have someone bring you to your chambers where you’ll find clean clothes. I expect you to be dressed and cleaned for dinner.”

Nova’s jaw drops. Chambers? Dinner? Why isn’t he just letting her go? “Excuse me?” she asks, “Why are you keeping me here? Why aren’t you letting me go? I did nothing except save your sorry ass! I’ll be damned if I'm held hostage on this hunk of junk you call a ship!” she shouted. 

“You’re staying here until I decide you’re of no use to me anymore. You are more powerful than you know, Nova. We just have to find out how to get it out of you.” Kylo snapped his body stiffening. The cell door shooting open as he turns to leave her. 

_A prisoner for saving someone's life. Doesn’t anyone on this ship know how to say thank you_? Nova wondered. She could feel the rage that built inside of her. She squeezed her hands into tight fists, doing everything she could to not cry. She knew she shouldn’t have used her ability to save Kylo Ren’s life.

She stands up, taking a step towards Kylo. “I should have let you die in that forest!” She screamed at him, tears building up in her eyes. 

Kylo stops in his tracks, his hands balling into tight fists. He doesn’t look back at Nova, who was now letting the tears fall down her rosy cheeks.  “Yes you should have” He says before vanishing down the hall, the cell door closing behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2! im hoping to have some more chapters out, since obviously with this whole COVID-19 business im not working as often as i use to which means it gives me time to write! 
> 
> tell me what you think!
> 
> xxKayceeRen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Im totally new to this whole website and this is my first time posting so hopefully i do this right! please let me know what you think of chapter one, i have some great ideas for this and would love your feedback!  
> Thank you!  
> xxKayceeRen


End file.
